youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
YourPalRoss
Ross (House_Owner), (born July 15, 1996) is a friend of SkyDoesMinecraft who he now films with along with ThatGuyBarney, Mithzan, Timdot.TV, Aphmau, JinBop (No longer does videos with them), and Shubble. Quotes * "Hey guys. Ross here." * "(Jordan) Do you actually own a house?" "(Ross) Do you really wanna get into the technicalities, 'cause it's an apartment and I don't own it? I mean, what really makes a house?" * ROSS TIME! * (Ross)its always ross time(sky)its never not ross time(ross) i know help * m'lady * (red) Ross happy thoughts happy thoughts (Ross)happy f*cking thoughts * "Well that was an interesting start." * "Make sure you give that like button a little tickle." * "WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT MY COFFEE?!?!" * "Wouldn't you say I'm kawaii?" * "(Jin) I don't care, dude. It's 'Minecraft Draw it'. I actually don't care." "(Ross) 'MINECRAFT DRAW IT' IS SERIOUS BUSINESS!!!" * "I like marbles." * "I eat marbles." * "I guess you can say I'm feeling a little... I can't think of a dinosaur pun." * "I'm just naturally born a dinosaur. Roar, by the way." * "Max is so salty, when he dives into a lake, it turns into an ocean." * "(Turns back from being a frog) I've been a frog this whole time." * "I'm not a sloth!" * "That's what you get for calling me a sloth!" * "What?... What?!... WHAT?!?!" * "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!?!" * "I want that." * "(Points gun the wrong way) Who stole em?! WHO STOLE 'EM?! WHO DID IT?! WHO DID IT?!" * "(Sees little version of himself on a swing set) Little Johnny. Little Johnny, you're not allowed on the slide." * "MOM, GET THE CAMERA!" * "(Jess) Wh- Why are you people in here? Did you break in? You have to get out right now! This place is dangerous! The animatronics here, they, they-" "(Ross) AH! (knocks Jess unconscious as everyone stares at him in shock)... She startled me..." * "This is Air Ross preparing for take off. When is lunch time? Over." * "(Ross' description of eating oysters in a setence) Ross, sat on the patio, eating oysters." * "I guess we can say, (points foam finger on his head at Sky) this guy's the winner!" * "(Tries not to have too much fun on the moon) This is ok..." * "If you ever dipped Max in a lake, it would turn into an ocean with how salty he is." * "You have a microwave?!" * "You've earned one dirt token." * "When you collect 100 dirt tokens, you'll each be collecting dirt tokens, you get your freedom." * "Now, I have removed your exit, -record scratch- which can be bought with 100 dirt tokens." * "(Ross) You guys like chocolate?" "(Okward) CHOCOLATE!!!" * "My food business fell through and I'm starting an interior decorating company. Notice the pink shirt." * "Take materials you need to decorate your cells and uh the best one gets to live (everyone gets puzzled by what he said)... best one gets to be an employee." * "Hey guys. How you doing? I was waiting for you uh, you guys seem to have... You guys seem to have gone the wrong way. There's cake and television If you guys wanna go back." * "Can I compliment you there? That joke was pretty Rossome." * "(Ross) I'm laughing like a little school girl!" "(Sky) WHAT?! HAHAHAH!!" "(Ross) You never heard that expression before? (acts all serious)" * "And..." * "I wish I was a brick." * "Le Troll Face." * "Feeling Rossome!" * "I can't feel my toes." * "Ross is going for it!" * "... Wwhhat?!" * "I never skip leg day." * "I made my cheeks wiggle." * "Guys, you're scaring the fish!" * "Alright, let's start with the basics. My name is Ross, your name is Adam." * "Ok. Ok. We're on the same page so far." * "(Ross wins 'Ihop Hide and Seek') YES!!! IT WAS DESTINY!!! I DID IT!!! MOM!!! MOM, GET THE CAMERA!!!" * "(Ross) Hey, mom, I just won 'Ihop Hide and Seek'... (everyone laughs uncontrollably) Yeah... I know, I'm so happy... Yeah... I won... Yeah... I won." "(Sky) I wonder what she has to say?" * "(Ross wins 'Ihop Hide and Seek' again) YES!!! I DID IT!!! YES!!! YES!!! It's in my blood!" * "Hey guys, I'm finally part of the cool kids." * "Hi Jess' audience. My name is Ross. I can fit three fingers in my belly button." * "They had a four-finger policy." * "Adam, did you just jump or fly?" * "I'm really feeling it!" * "(Ross) If one of us isn't talking, we can assure Barney's gonna say something about dirt." "(Barney) Oh. When your said that I has dirt in my hand." "(Ross) See?" * "Yo, I'm really good at counting marbles from a distance." * "No! Don't fart on me! No, stop! I'm gonna tell!" * "I'm stuck!" * "(Falls from ceiling and lands on Jess) I'm here to save you!" * "Ross wins!" * "I booked it!" * "♪Hey now! I'm an allstar!♪" * "I believe in the Ross that could possibly win." * "Why hello there, Adam. I've been expecting you." * "(Is doing platform parkour) One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Counting with Ross! Twenty one! Thirty six! Hype! Hype! Football world-star champion!" * "Excuse me, uh honey, there was no fish involved. I don't know why you're saying o-fish-al." * "(Sky) Ross, where are you?" "(Ross) I'll give you one hint, put a quarter in me and water comes out!" * "Now gater 'round, kids! (places stove on table) I'm here to show you today's new and improved technology; the microwave! Hm, yes, impressive, yes? Now, as you can see from my invisible carrage, I'll be selling many of these magical boxes!" * "(Ross) Now I know what wonderful invention you're thinking of... (places down a blender) the computer!" "(Jess) ... WwhhAT?!" "(Ross) You see, today only you buy two get one free if you pay for it. And now you're probably wondering what amazing features this bad boy holds. It has blend, crush, and ice. Yes, Ice! Turn anyone of your favorite TV shows into ice right on you own home computer. $27.99. That's right! $32.99!" * "They call him Ross!" * "You're gonna prove you have the champion blood." * "(Sky) I'm just trying to further my education!" "(Ross) To the strip club!" * "I'm gonna give everyone a pep talk. 'Chat is currently disabled.' Nevermind. Well, that was good pep talk, guys. Good pep talk." * "(Ross) Alright, let's see who has more blubber on their polar bear." "(Sky) What does that mean?" "(Ross) That means I'm more polar bear than you'll ever be." * "Pizza cat!" * "We have been wrongfully accused!" * "Yaaaaay! Ross time!" * "(Everyone is trying to plan where to eat) How about Denny's? (everyone turns to Ross in confusion)" * "I SUCK! WHY DO I SUCK?!" * "Have some cookies, fatty." * "Looks like I could not dig my way out of this one." * "(Ross) That was really brave and cool of Cow Man to come. He's such a great hero, I bet he's like really popular and, he's really muscular too and, smart, that was, he really cunning in that whole situation." "(Sky) Ross, are you Cow Man?" "(Ross) No!..." * "(Ross) Dude, I really wanna be a cow." "(Sky) What?" * "Viva la Ross!" * "I feel like there's too many cooks." * "Guys, I'm frightened like a little kitten." * "I've got a French horn!" * "(Is morphed as a demon) Yeah, sir I'm gonna need you to sign this." * "Dude! You got cookies!" * "I would put this cake in my mouth, and I would chew." * "Adam, I know you can do it, because I fit bigger in." * "I want that guy's blood." * "Camera noise." * "(Red) I am bready. Wait, are we really gonna do that?" "You turn into a big piece of bread? 'I am bready.'" "(Red) I am toast!" (Sky) I guess at the of the day you can really say, you got toasteeeeeeeed. Let's cut that." "(Ross) So wait, when he said I'm like bread and you said you got toasted, that's getting cut?... Feelin' a little salty?" * "Guys, leave a comment below if you're a dentist." * "(Ross) Barney! You're really bad at giving hints!" "(Sky) You literally told us where you were!" * "Yay! Shirts!" * "Come and get your paddlin'!" * "Konichiwa, Jin. My name is Ross~Chan." * "He sucked the galact-d*ck!" * "I'm Stuck Again!" * "Get ready to hate Ross. Is Columbia a state?" * "That's what they call a Ross in the hole!" * "(Ross) Adam, I've always wanted a mustache." "(Sky) Imma put butt hair on your face." * "(Sky) Ross, o-one second. W-why are you driving a bumper car?" "(Ross) Yes!" * "Your Canadian is showing." * "See you guys in the next round." * "When in doubt, happy little sun in the corner." * "Why are we all selling eachother out?!" * "Aim for the bushes!" * "(Ross) Barney doesn't know this but last night I took an IV and stole his champion blood." "(Barney) NO!!" * "Meet you guys back at the F.A.R.T.B.U.T.T.!" * "(Sky) Are you drinking glue?" "(Ross) No." * "Don't want to pull a Barney and die really early." * "(Sky) Dear Sky, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas with your new suit. Love Santa." "(Ross) Dear Ear-Eyes, on my way in I ran over your chicken. Here's an egg." * "(Ross) Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?! Where's the candy?!" "(Sky) (Starts after Ross' first sentence) Oh my god, he's not a piñata! He's not a piñata, Ross!" * "Hey. I can feel my toes again." * "Why do you keep calling me warden?... I bought a zoo." * "I'M SO EXCITED!" * "I'm going after him on foot!" * "Do you accept braided butt hair?" * "Adam, I believe in you." * "WHAT?! You f*cking high-heeled my d*ck!" * "No girls allowed." * "(Sky) I'm not gonna ask for a like goal today." "(Ross) (Random number) likes!" * "How do you turn on the oven?" * "Ross did it. Ross actually did something." * "I eat when I'm nervous." * "Barney, you son of a dirt!" * "I rubbed a little moisturizer on everyone's tummy." * "Go give him a good ol' sandwich. Of the knuckle variety." * "Dude, I'm stuck." * "Hyperventalation championships!" * "All of the ladies get Ross-t in my eyes." * "I wanna see if I can pull a 'Luigi Does Nothing'." * "I AM LUIGI!" * "Hi." * "Da na na na Ross!" * "(Shelby) How do you play dodgeball?" "(Ross) You throw grenades." * "ROSS TIME!" * "I just gotta use the power of imagination!" * "I'm sorry I waited like a friend." * "(Ross) Hey guys, have you heard what time it is?" "(Sky) I think it's Ross Time." "(Ross) ROSS TIME!" * "#Rossome." * "Hang on. If I press... (transforms into tank)" * "What is the difference between a gun and a carrot?" * "(Sees Thunder Cluck getting slain) AAAH!!!!!" * "(Sky) Ross, are you on the girl's team?" "(Ross) -high pitch- Yes." * "(Puts lead on girlfriend and ties lead to fence post) Just so we know." * "(Injects Sky with Zaxon) Most attempts don't work on the first try." * "The sky was a scary color." * "(TNT ignites) Someone's been messing with my STUFF!" * "Can you do me a favor? Remember the number seventeen for me." * "(Jess demands her money back for getting tickets to a movie she didn't want to see) Sorry, I don't work here." * "Or green, 'Slap a deaf kid?'" * "(Sees an image of him as a sloth) IS THAT A SLOTH?!" * "OH GOD!! (gets blown up by his own grenade) NO!! NO!!" * "I'm butt-hurt right now." * "You owe me a body pillow." * "I've got a horn extension." * "He's one of those memes (pronounces as may-mays)." * "(Ross) -Under breath- ... We'll track your soul to hunt you down later, and feed you to the chickens as a sacrifice to the goddess Cluckirina..." "(Jess) What was that?" "(Ross) I said, you'll get a fantastical prize!" * "I love Papa John!!" * "Is that a goat or a sheep? That is my face on a sheep." * "How much soup can you fit on this table?!" * "I keep a pig in my basement with the swine flu." * "I just wanna wreck his face." * "You just Rossed!" * "Pancake Pal will stop the fire! (tosses action figure into fire) No! Pancake Pal!" * "(Trying to think of something smart to say) Uh... Weeniebutt! (gets put in corner)" * "I'M STILL HERE!!" * "(Ross) WHY CAN'T I LEAVE?!" "(Sky) You don't get to leave." * "YEH!" * "Ye." * "Gomenasai, it is I, Ross~Chan." * "Tip tip TIP!" * "Do you guys ever think birds hit, like, football stadiums?" * "Why am I so bad?!" * "Coach just offered me a deal." * "(Max) I'm gonna go kick Ross." "(Ross) Not if I barricade the door!" * "Help! He's trying to open the door!" * "Drink his blood! Beat him up! Punch him in the butt!" * "(Sky) Uhh, let's go with Ross. Wa-wa-wait hold on, Ross why are you in a princess suit?" "(Ross) 'Cause I'm a princess. (plays dramatic music)" * "-Deep and creepy voice- Eat Them." * "I bought a katana online." * "Look at my face, Adam!" * "(Sky) What the heck is this? What is tha- is that a sun?" "(Ross) Yeah that's the red sun, it never sets. I've haven't slept in months." "(Sky) Haven't slept in months? That can't be good for your mental health." "(Ross) No. The sun- the sun never sets." * "Backing up. Backing up. Backing up." * "I thought I could back up that *ss fast enough!" * "I'll see you guys in the last and final round." * "This is for all the marbles!" * "(Nick) You really are a monster." "(Ross) No, Nick. I created the monster." * "I'm just glad to have both my legs." * "(Ross) JIN, SHUT UP ABOUT F*CKING NAPOLEON!" "(Jin) Dude, f*cking Napoleon!" * "(Is on a raft in a puddle) No time to explain! Get in!" * "You started it so i finished the match." * "I think the lesson for today is that we all suck at love." * "What time is it? ROSS TIME!" * "Another torch!" * "Welcome to cooking with Earl!" * "Now as many of you know, I've retired my job as a dungeon beast to become a 4-star chef." * "Tiffany, please..." * "I'm making a happy little sun." * "I was god once." * "I ain't got no sticky keys. I AIN'T GOT NO STICKY KEYS!" * "Why do I suck so much d*ck?" * "Ma' lady." * "Murder City Party." * "(Gets left in solitary confinement) Guys! You're forgetting someone!" * "Jin, you can do it! JIN, WHY?!" * "(Sky) Ross, you had one f*cking job! Are you telling me we sat here like 30 minutes-... 30 minutes before the recording and you didn't hide the f*cking scrolls?! WHAT THE F*CK ROSS?!?!" "(Ross) No, I hid them really good." * "(Ross) Was I suppose to bring it back?" "(Sky) ROSS, GOD DAMMIT!!" * "He insulted my mother." * "PLEASE!! PLEASE!!" * "(Ross) Who's your daddy?!" "(Sky) F*ck!" * "Anyway guys, thanks for watching." * "Check out _____'s channel(s) down below. He/she/they have some Rossome content." * "Remember to brush your teeth." * "I'll see you guys next tiiii..." * "I'll see you guyyyyy..." * "I really hope you have a great DAY!!" * "I'll see you guyyyaaAA'AA'..." * "But until next time, AAAAAHHH!!!!!" * "GOODBAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" * "I miss Tiffany." Trivia * On SkyDoesMinecraft's video, Minecraft MODDED Mini-Game : DO NOT LAUGH 30! (Super Hero Mod!)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmUXISWh5ds, Ross created a now popular pun by combining his name with the word awesome to make #Rossome. * In SkyDoesMinecraft's role play series, Teacher/Roomates/University/HighSchool, Ross has developed a love for chickens as a joke, even naming a chicken Thunder Cluck and another Thunder Muffin after the other passed away. He has also shown to understand chicken and tell the difference between each individual, even though they all look the same. his chicken gag eventually leaked into Aphmau's channel, where he has a chicken sidekick named Cluckirina. Ironically, he's not on good terms with the Chicken Shaman, Castor. * Adam has made it a common gag to not 'give Ross a proper intro'. He does this by either shouting his name, saying "Oh god, it's Ross", running towards him while singing notes, running towards him in awkward silence, or by singing Weeniebutt or playing a remix of it. * Ross has his very own remix called "Weeniebutt" this is due to his Steam username Weeniebutt. * In READING A FANFICTION , Ross has stated he was nineteen. * In https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZJ7Z7ELLjo , Ross stated his birthday was July 15 (he was talking about trying to make his birthday a national holiday). * Ross's favorite Hatsune Miku song is Triple Baka. * In his "Would You Rather?" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsZzRXjs1CE video, Ross stated that he has monophobia. * He is Shubble's cousin * Ross Time to Ross is the time of the day where he gets a very hyper feeling and he can't get it to stop this was explained in his episode of Yandere hide and seek. * His skin that is a narwhal is often confused for a sloth skin. This is led to one of his most popular lines "I'm not a sloth!" * His first crush was named Tiffany. * He has stated in Sky's Donut Challenge video that he hates jelly donuts. * He has a cat named Kitty Purry. * Even though Sky always makes fun of Ross he has stated that Ross knows more about Minecraft and mods than any of them. * Ross has known Max for a very long time. They met on Runescape and worked together on the Minecraft Machinima, "Definitely Accidental." * Max (Mithzan) and Ross made a Minecraft Mini-Game called "Pink Men Slappin' on Each Other" a few years ago. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers